


Collecting Ingredients

by achillese



Category: American Horror Story, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate Langdon has no idea why this weird kid's been following him around, and as much as he's creeped out by him, he's also intrigued. As it turns out, the weirdo's equally as intrigued with Tate. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching every episode of American Horror Story in one day, coupled with angsty Adam feelings. I thought they'd make an interesting crack pairing, so this is the 3 AM result. Don't own any characters. Written purely for amusement. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Part 1 of 5 in the SuperHorror Cocktail series.

“What the fuck do you want from me?”

It’s the fifth time Tate has asked this question to the boy who’d been following him around like a wraith for the past month and a half, but as usual he didn’t receive an answer, only a devious little smirk. Tate tightened his jaw and rounded on the boy, who was only a few inches taller than him and looked to be only a few years older, and tried to stare him into submission, into fear. The boy’s smirk only grew wider.

“I’m sick of you followin’ me around, man. I’ll ask you again: what do you want from me? Huh?” Tate’s face grew red with frustration. “Is it money? You want cash? Or maybe you just get off on stalking people.”

“You really don’t know.” The boy spoke for the first time and to Tate’s slight disgust, he sounded amused.

“Don’t know what? The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

But the boy only grinned at him – a full-on Jack-O-Lantern grin – before turning on his heel and walking down the dark street. Tate watched his retreating back, more curious than ever, before shaking his head and continuing on his own way, away from the weird kid.

* * *

The next time Tate saw the boy, he was sitting on the beach as per usual, watching the waves roll in and basking in the afternoon sun. Because it was a school day, not very many people were there, aside from the few teens that played hooky every now and then and were currently riding the cresting waves on surfboards and boogie boards.

Tate thought he was alone, but when he glanced over to his left, there was that boy again, sitting on a bench and looking out into the ocean the same way Tate had been doing only moments before. Without thinking twice, Tate got up from the sand, dusted his rear off, and stomped over to the stranger.

“You’re following me,” Tate accused right off the bat.

The boy snorted. “I’m not allowed at the beach anymore? Thought this was public property, squirt.”

“Don’t call me squirt. You’ve been following me all week. You knew I’d be here.”

The boy held up a finger. “In this order: tough shit, yes, and no. I just like the water. Is that a crime now?”

Tate narrowed his eyes and ignored everything else in the statement but the middle part. “You admit you’ve been following me?”

The boy shrugged. “You’re interesting.”

“And you’re a fucking creep.”

“Never said I wasn’t.”

Tate hesitated for a moment before deciding the stranger didn’t seem dangerous, and so he took a step closer to him. The boy looked up at him with blue eyes but didn’t say anything.

“So you’re only following me because I’m interesting.” Tate said it like it was a statement of fact. “So what was that before? ‘You don’t know.’ It sounded like you were surprised.”

“That was nothing,” the boy said with a shrug. “I only meant...I was surprised you didn’t know yet if I was following you.”

Such a lie. It was obvious. Tate, however, didn’t want to push the issue. He’d get the real answer out of this guy one way or another. Maybe not today, but eventually.

He decided that the kid wasn’t about to spring into attack and so Tate figured it was safe enough for him to sit on the bench with a good foot of space in between the two of them. The stranger seemed to notice he was keeping his distance and grinned a little as he continued to stare out at the ocean.

“You live here long?” the stranger asked him.

“My whole life. You?”

“Nah. New in town. Been here for almost two weeks. Figured it was high time I make some friends.”

“Well no offense, but you have a fucked up way of making friends.”

The stranger threw him a sideways glance, still smirking, that arrogant dick. “It worked, didn’t it? You’re here.”

“Screw you.”

“Only if you take me out to dinner first.”

Tate laughed out loud before he could stop himself, a real laugh that carried on the wind and lessened the hole he’d been feeling in his chest for a long time. The stranger actually smiled by way of response.

Tate glanced over at him and this time spoke without hesitation. “I’m Tate. Tate Langdon.”

“Nice to meet you, Tate Langdon. I’m Adam Milligan.”


End file.
